


Butterflies

by Ginger375



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Cute, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger375/pseuds/Ginger375
Summary: Post-series. Rogue and Remy have their first date. Nuthin’ but fluff.
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Rogue
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> All my stories are are part of the same timeline. To see the chronological reading order, see the list on my profile.

"This shouldn't be so difficult," Rogue muttered to herself as she stared at her closet.

Choosing an outfit wasn't inherently a difficult task. She usually cycled through the same basics, mixing and matching them into different outfits. Not complicated in the slightest.

But this wasn't a normal occasion, where she could just pop on a regular outfit, her usual makeup. She had to make more of an effort, right? Tonight was special.

Her first real date. With Remy.

The butterflies in her stomach were going haywire.

"Why did I agree to this?" Rogue wondered out loud.

"Because you liiiiiiiiiiike him!"

Rogue spun around just as Kitty phased through the door.

"Ugh, Kit, stop acting like you and help me pick something," she said, turning back to the task at hand.

"You actually want my help? Knowing you could end up in something frilly and pink?" Kitty said with a sly grin.

"I don't own anything frilly and pink, so you're SOL on that," Rogue pulled out two different but very similar black dresses. "What about one of these?"

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Rogue, it's a date, not a funeral."

"What're you talking about? Black dresses are classy."

"Little black dresses are classy, those could pass for Halloween costumes."

"Argh! I can't do this!" Rogue dropped the dresses and went to her bed, falling face first into the pile of clothes that had already been considered.

Kitty gave her a shove off the pile and Rogue rolled onto her back.

"You're doing this because you like Remy, and he likes you," Kitty said, picking up random items from the pile. "This is what people that like each other do. They put on a nice outfit, go do something fun together, and then, like, mash body parts together."

Rogue sighed. "I can't mash anything together, so why am I bothering?"

Another eye roll from Kitty. "You can so, just more carefully."

Rogue draped her arm over her eyes. Her feelings for Remy had changed so gradually, she couldn't even pinpoint when exactly she started looking at him as more than her friend.

At some point, his little touches had begun to linger and send pleasurable little shivers up her body. Her comforts had become more important than his own. His voice had turned into a low honey bourbon drawl when they were alone together. The butterflies swarmed low in her belly every single time.

This was more than her little crush on Scott back in high school. For one thing, it wasn't unrequited, which was a whole new experience in and of itself.

"Besides, Remy is, like, stupid creative," Kitty continued. "I'm sure he'll figure out ways for you two to mash."

"Oh my god, stop it," Rogue groaned. Of course Remy thought about that sort of thing. She had already thought about that more than once, though in her little daydreams, her powers miraculously vanished and she was free to do as she wanted.

"You're overthinking this," Kitty said as she looked over the separated piles she had created. "You're essentially just hanging out with Remy on your own, like you've done a million times before."

"That was as friends, this is as more-than-friends," Rogue bemoaned. "There's way more pressure now."

"Only if you let there be," Kitty replied.

"Clearly I am since I can't even pick out a damn outfit!"

"Oh pu-leese. He's been smitten with you since day one, you could wear a burlap sack and he'd still think you're hot."

"'Smitten?' Who are you, someone's grandmother?"

Kitty ignored her. "So where exactly is he taking you anyway?"

Rogue smiled remembering the discussion she'd had with Remy the night before, when he'd said he wanted to take her out on a real date.

Linen or vinyl?

That had been the question he'd put forth to her. The ball was in her court. How did she want the night to go?

Clean, crisp white linen table cloths, candlelight, flowers, and soft music? Romanced within an inch of her life?

Or…

Casual, comfortable, booth covered in worn, cracked vinyl, greasy cheeseburgers and a game or two of pool?

What type of night did she want?

—

In the end, it was a vinyl sort of night.

As much as he would have liked to wine and dine her, Remy knew there was no way Rogue would be able to relax in such a setting. At least, not right away. So when she said she wanted to be more casual, he wasn't surprised. Still, he'd wanted to give her the option.

Eventually, they could have dates like that. There would be other chances, he was sure of it.

Especially as he watched her lean over the pool table to line up her shot.

Please God, let there be more chances, he thought to himself.

The little pub they'd gone to had the prerequisite vinyl booths, greasy food, and pool table, with classic rock providing the soundtrack to the night.

Remy leaned against the table as he watched Rogue sink the ball she'd been aiming for. Where had she been hiding those pants?

"Have I told you how incredible you look tonight, _chere_?" He asked, taking a fry from the basket and popping it in his mouth.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice," Rogue sassed back at him as she walked around the pool table, sizing up her next shot. She was feeling especially good about her choice of outfit after all the drama she'd put herself through that afternoon. While she was bemoaning her life choices, Kitty had pulled together a casual, but still date worthy ensemble. The pants showed off her ass, the top accentuated her bust, and Remy hadn't been able to form a coherent sentence for a few minutes after she'd come down the stairs.

Thank you, Katherine Pryde.

In all fairness, it wasn't much different than what they'd usually do on a Friday night. Find some pub, have a drink or two, play some game, go home.

Same old, same old.

Even the banter was pretty much the same.

However…

Remy had been picking up some vibes from his lovely companion ever since they'd had their little more-than-friends talk. He tried to keep the empathy reigned in - the last thing he wanted was Rogue thinking her feelings weren't her own. But now, while she was focused on the game, he opened up, just a bit.

A nervous energy was emanating off her, which wasn't surprising, but there was an underlying giddiness one wouldn't normally associate with The Rogue.

Taking a sip from his glass of bourbon, he decided to conduct a little experiment. Taking his pool cue, he walked over to Rogue, who was lamenting her missed shot.

"S'okay, _chere_ , you'll get it next time," he said as placed his hand at the small of her back, stroking the spot with his thumb.

Rogue's emotions spiked with that tiny action, the giddiness increased tenfold, as well as sparks of desire.

With that, his own heart soared and he pulled back the empathy. While no one could make Rogue do anything she didn't want to do, there had been a small kernel of doubt in Remy's mind. Did she like him as much as he liked her?

"Damn straight I will," Rogue said, snapping him out of his own thoughts. "Your turn, sugah."

Remy gave a low chuckle and moved to observe the table and pick his shot. Rogue watched him intently, the butterflies had gone crazy when he touched her back. She thought she might melt into a puddle right there.

He likely knew the effect he had on her with that damn empathy, sneaky swamp rat, Rogue thought affectionately.

Two could play at this little game.

Rogue sauntered around the table until she was opposite her date. When he leaned over to take his shot, she mimicked the action, giving him the perfect view of her cleavage.

Seeing the movement in her peripheral vision, Remy glanced up to see the glorious sight before him and missed his shot completely. He did, however, inadvertently wind up sinking the eight ball.

Rogue laughed and stood upright. "Guess that means I win?"

Remy remained bent over the table, head resting on his folded arms and groaned. He then righted himself with a laugh and a genuine smile.

"You're a little minx, you know that?"

"Thought that's why you liked me?"

Remy walked around the table to where Rogue stood, put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer.

"One of many reasons why I like you."

Rogue rested her hands on his chest.

"Good to know," she said. "Did you eat all my fries?"

Remy laughed and let her go, following her back to their booth.

—-

A few more rounds of pool, plus a sudden death pinball match and another basket of fries, and the pair decided to call it a night.

Riding behind Remy on his motorcycle, Rogue basked in the warmth radiating from his body. Her arms wrapped around his midsection, she rested her head against his back and just enjoyed the closeness she rarely got to feel.

Remy was enjoying it as well, and was tempted to take the scenic route back to the mansion.

In time, they reached their destination, driving through the gates and parking the bike just outside the garage.

Remy offered his hand to help Rogue off the bike. She didn't need it, but took it anyway. He kept hold of her hand as they made their way to the front door.

"I don't wanna go in yet," Rogue said as they approached the front steps.

"Me neither," said Remy. "Sit with me for a bit?"

Rogue nodded and sat next to him on the top step. He put an arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him.

Listening to the sounds of the night, feeling the warmth of his body next to hers, Rogue couldn't help but feel those butterflies again. She placed her hands on his knee and rested her head on his shoulder.

"This is nice," he said softly. "I like holding you."

"I like being held by you," Rogue replied, just as softly. "You're so warm, like a hot water bottle."

Remy let out a low throaty chuckle she felt as much as she heard. He moved his arm from her shoulder to her waist.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? With me?" Rogue asked quietly.

"What? Sit here?" Remy asked, knowing perfectly well where she was veering. "I doubt Cyke would want to cuddle on the porch with me. Doesn't strike me as the type."

Rogue snort-laughed at the image. "No, really, I mean it. You sure you wanna, you know, start a relationship or whatever?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Remy asked gently.

Rogue started tracing random patterns on his knee. "Maybe because we can't mash body parts together with you winding up in a coma?"

"'Mash body parts?'" Remy let out a bark of laughter. "I like to think I have a little more finesse than just mashin' things together."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. It's not like we're gonna be able to make out any time soon."

"You've kissed me before, in case you've forgotten."

Rogue rolled her eyes again and groaned, making Remy laugh.

"That doesn't count since I don't actually remember it. And you did end up in a coma."

"Details," Remy said. "We've talked about this before, chere. I'm not afraid of your powers, and I don't think they should hold you back from livin' your life. So the real question is, you sure you want to do this with me?"

Rogue took a deep breath. "I'm not gonna lie, Remy, I'm a little scared. Not of you, but…" she trailed off, struggling to find the words.

"Maybe what you're feeling?" He suggested.

"Picking up on that, are you?" Rogue said with a wry grin.

"Not on purpose, but it's comin' off you in waves," Remy said. "I have every faith in you that you're gonna get control of your powers, but for now, maybe we just get a little creative? If that's what you want."

Rogue lifted her head off his shoulder to face him. "I think I do."

"Me too," he said.

"That mean you're willing to end the night with a goodnight kiss?" Rogue asked, feeling emboldened by their talk.

"I dunno, you plan on leavin' me where I fall like last time?" Remy teased.

"Well, it wouldn't be instantaneous like it was back then," Rogue said, running her gloved fingers over his knuckles. "It takes about four seconds for the drain to kick in now."

"Oh really?" Remy pulled her closer. "Did y'know I can count to four?"

"You don't say?" Rogue laughed. "That's real impressive."

"I know, right?" Remy smiled, his eyes flaring softly in the dim light as he leaned in.

"I think I might need a demonstration," she said, closing the distance, and her eyes.

His lips touched hers, and time all but stopped.

One…

His kiss was softer than she expected and sent the butterflies in her stomach to pleasurably a-flutterin'. He went slow, as though he had all the time in the world.

Two...

Her mouth opened slightly, allowing him access should he want it. And he did, oh how he did.

Three…

She reached one hand up to caress his jawline as he deepened the kiss, just a little.

Four…

He pulled away just as she felt the pull of her powers. She picked up the tiniest hint of his thoughts, so fleeting they were gone before she could grasp them.

She opened her eyes. "Guess you can count to four."

"Told ya," he whispered.

"I might need another demonstration, just to make sure."

"Can definitely manage that," Remy said, leaning back in.

He'd made the barest contact when the porch light came on.

They both turned to see the grumpy face of the Wolverine in the doorway.

"Party's over, kids. You're past curfew," Logan growled.

"What curfew? We're grown-ass adults," Rogue shot back. Remy shook his head and stood, offering his hand to help her up.

"My curfew, Stripes. Inside, now."

Rogue huffed, ready to lay into Logan for interrupting, when she felt Remy thread his fingers through hers and give a squeeze. She turned and felt her annoyance disappear as he winked at her.

"Not a problem, boss man," Remy said, leading Rogue to the stairs. "Just gotta see the lovely lady to her door."

"You were just at the door!" Logan barked.

"That's the front door, not her door," Remy called behind him. "Completely different!"

Rogue laughed as she ran up the stairs with Remy. They reached the top and took a right turn to the women's wing. Laughing and shushing each other, they reached the door to Rogue's room.

"I had a really good time tonight, _chere_ ," Remy said, putting his arms around her waist.

"Me too, sugah," Rogue said, running her hands up his chest to twine around his neck.

"This mean you're willin' to give us a try?"

Rogue responded by leaning in and brushing her lips against his, then letting him go.

Remy let out a small sigh as he watched Rogue open her door and enter her room. She gave him a smile and a wink before closing the door.

Rogue all but floated to her bed and fell backwards onto her pillows.

"There's an 'us'," she said to herself and let out a small squeal before she stopped herself. She was not about to start acting like Kitty over a guy. She got up and set about getting ready for bed.

Coming out of the shower fifteen minutes later, her phone was flashing that she had a text.

_I'm gonna take that as a yes, just FYI. Good night chere_.

Rogue gave a little laugh and climbed into bed.

Good night, indeed.


End file.
